


I Can Get Your Motor Running

by DreaRyoku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stripper Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku
Summary: Dean is a male stripper, one of the highest paid dancers in the club. Castiel stumbles into said club one night, to escape the rain; his car had broken down around the block. He instantly falls for the green eyed beauty with the amazing voice and spectacular abs.





	I Can Get Your Motor Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticSatisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSatisfaction/gifts).



> Based off of this pic I posted  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/e3a374f785437b0c72595f40841bbafa/tumblr_inline_nptfbiE5QN1t28fzm_400.png to the facebook group https://www.facebook.com/groups/1738066693138229/ and the prompt chaoticsatisfaction wrote: Dean is a male stripper, one of the highest paid dancers in the club. Castiel stumbles into said club one night, to escape the rain; his car had broken down around the block. He instantly falls for the green eyed beauty with the amazing voice and spectacular abs.

Dean is a male stripper, one of the highest paid dancers in the club. Castiel stumbles into said club one night, to escape the rain; his car had broken down around the block. He instantly falls for the green eyed beauty with the amazing voice and spectacular abs.

Dean spots the man in the back of the club with the sexy rain soaked hair. He swings his hips around as he slides off stage and over to the new comer, eager to welcome him and see if he can't warm him up a little. Castiel stutters and waves his hands up at him, "Oh no-I-I can't- I don't have any money. It cost me all I had just to cover the entry fee."

Dean looked at the man with an amused smile, " 'S okay darlin', I decide who pays or not. And right now? Well you look like you could use some warmth." Dean sits down on Cas' lap and begins grinding his hips to the music and arching his back as he touches his chest, throwing off his shirt. He stares into the man's ocean blue eyes, captivated by their beauty, "Ya got a name there hot stuff?"

Cas quirks an eyebrow up, "Ye-yeah, I'm Castiel, Cas for short."

Dean grins like he just knows he'll get Cas to come with him tonight, "Well Cas, I'm Dean, though around here they call me Dallas. I'm off in an hour and would looove to know what a nice looking man like you is doing in a place like this." Dean walked his fingers up the man's- Castiel's, shirt as he drew out the word love and grabbed hold of Cas' tie, pulling him so close their lips nearly brushed together. Dean held Cas close like that for a brief moment before letting go and gently pushing Cas back into his seat as he stood to walk back on stage, but not without turning around one last time to make a kissy face at Cas and remind him, "One hour. Stick around stud."

The last song for Dean fades as he walks towards the back room to change into some more...well to change into something more, a gold glittered thong was not proper outdoor atire. He enjoyed the whooping and hollering of the patrons as he passed by them, "Whoo!" "Yeah baby!" "We love you Dallas!" And Dean's personal favorite that the female patrons, and some male one too liked to shout at him, "Let me have your baby!"

Dean just laughed as he reached the back door leading to a hallway to his and the other dancer's personal dressing rooms, pushing the door to his room and slipping inside. He pulled on a pair of faded Levi's and a black long sleeved button down shirt he layered over a hunter green t-shirt. There, that was much better, he hadn't had much to change into for underwear so he decided he'd change out of the thong at home later...that was if Castiel wanted him to wear clothes at all.

Dean walked up front pass the screaming fans again...what could he say he lived for the attention. He pushed his way pass the crowd, and made his way to the back table where he was glad to see Cas still waiting. Dean placed a hand on the table leaning over it to look at Cas, grinning at Cas as he spoke, "You stayed? So glad to see you again handsome." Dean's voice was laced with honey and silky smooth, Cas was under his spell.

"Where else would I go? I only came in here because my car broke down and this was the only place open at such a late hour. It was either that or catch the death of a cold in the freezing rain."

Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of a broken car, "I can get your motor running." He teased and the double meaning was not lost on Cas at all.

"You've already done that. But can you really fix it?"

"Well sure, as long as you have some tools for me to use. I can't exactly fix cars with my bare hands," Dean chuckled.

Cas nodded his agreement, "I have a basic tool kit in the trunk, not that it helps me much since I wouldn't even know what to look for. Perhaps it'll be of use to you if you know cars as well as you say."

Dean scoffed at the thought of anyone doubting his mechanic skills, "Well I'm not doing this for the glitz and glamour, I'm saving up to own my own auto repair shop, it's not just some hobby." 

Cas was impressed with Dean's long term goal and led him to his car, unlocking the trunk amd pulling out a toolkit, "Those good enough?"

Dean inspected the kit, socket wrenches and screw drivers of various sizes, "Should do okay. Let me see what you got under your hood." Again Dean teased Cas with a double meaning as he batted his eye lashes at the gorgeous angel next to him.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Is everything you say a double entendre?"

Dean shrugged, "Comes with the job."

"Right." Cas said as he went to pop the hood. 

Half an hour later Dean had located the problem and fixed the car, closing the hood with a loud think. Cas thanked him and lamented on his inability to pay Dean for his work.

"Follow me to my place for a date and I'll call it even." A flashy smile was tossed in Cas' direction.

"Well I...I don't normally do this, but sure. Why not? Want a lift back to your car and I'll follow you?" Dean nodded and got into the Car with Cas, heading back to his car behind the club. This night was all kinds of interesting and about to get better.


End file.
